


The Power of The Chabooty

by funkylilwriter



Series: Poly VIXX Chronicles [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddle Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Morning Sex, OT6, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Riding, So many blowjobs, Soft sex, chabooty, everyone worships the chabooty, just really fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: It was no secret amongst the members of VIXX that Hakyeon’s ass was most adored. And he regularly made sure to use the power this adoration brought him.





	1. Part I

It was no secret amongst the members of VIXX that Hakyeon’s ass was most adored. And he regularly made sure to use the power this adoration brought him.

Those days all of them were quite busy and spent a lot of time apart and Hakyeon was at that point missing his boyfriends even though they lived together.

Of course, Hakyeon wasn’t the one to just admit when he was feeling lonely. He was the type to attract attention in subtler ways.

Taekwoon had gotten up first because of an early schedule and he’d woken Hakyeon up in the process. With Taekwoon gone, the eldest was the only one awake, rolling around the bed while thinking about how he’d get his boyfriends to take it easy that day and pay a little attention to him, as well as each other.

Getting up with a sigh, Hakyeon caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror with his sleeping shirt (that was actually one of Wonshik’s regular t-shirts) carded up and an idea occurred to him.

So that morning he decided to put on a different outfit. Before anyone else was awake, Hakyeon was on the couch, cuddled up with a book and a cup of coffee, wearing tiny black booty shorts and a crop top, for good measure. He was going to put on a sweater or stay in one of Wonshik’s shirts, but he realized that a crop top would have an even better impact.

Hongbin was the first one who walked in on him. The younger was dressed to go out; wearing regular jeans and a soft, blue turtleneck.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said, sparing Hakyeon only a tiny glance. “I’m gonna get breakfast, do you want anything?”

“Something sweet, surprise me,” Hakyeon hummed.

“Okay,” Hongbin replied in a tone just as light, walking over to give Hakyeon a parting kiss...

And then Hongbin actually took a better look at Hakyeon and his outfit. His hand lingered on the elder’s shoulder.

Hakyeon batted his lashes innocently, letting Hongbin be the one to break the silence.

Bin seemed to be waging an inner battle: should he drop everything and stay on the couch with Hakyeon, let the elder straddle him with his bare thighs and cuddle for hours; or be a good boyfriend to Hakyeon and the rest and surprise them with breakfast like he’d intended.

Self-control prevailed. Hongbin gave Hakyeon another kiss – this one a shade needier than the previous peck – before going to the door.

“See you soon,” Bin said, throwing one last lingering glance at Hakyeon before leaving.

Hakyeon smiled to himself, shuffling around in his spot to get comfortable; satisfied with the results of his scheme so far.

By the time Hongbin returned, the others were starting to wake up, sending noises of chatter and running water from the bathroom. Even so, it was uncharacteristically quiet in the house, considering the boyfriends’ proneness to loud screeching.

“Do you need any help?” Hakyeon asked when Hongbin returned.

The younger quickly shook his head. “I’m good,” but despite this answer Hakyeon put his book away and stood, taking his now empty mug to the dishwasher.

As he bent down to complete the task, Hongbin had a hard time looking away.

Hakyeon pretended not to notice. He hummed to himself, walking over to help set the table and unpack what Hongbin had brought from the bakery.

Hongbin’s self-control was truly impressive; it was a good thing when they were in public, trying to keep up an image, at concerts (way too many instances when one of the boyfriends, mostly Wonshik and Jaehwan, got hard while watching Hakyeon dance), but in this situation it was really spoiling the fun. Hakyeon wanted Hongbin to stop holding back; he was really craving some shameless physical contact right now.

Lucky for him – but not so much for Bin – someone willing to give him just that walked in a moment later.

Jaehwan first gave Hongbin a little good morning peck on the lips, then looked to Hakyeon and...

Stopped in his tracks to do a double-take, checking his hyung out with no restraint. Jaehwan went over to him with a sly smile, immediately wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s exposed waist.

“Well, good morning hyungie. Is there any particular reason you’re looking so gorgeous today?”

Hakyeon was smiling in satisfaction, letting Jaehwan’s hands wonder, easily finding their way under the rim of Hakyeon’s tiny shorts.

“Do I look gorgeous? Didn’t notice,” Hakyeon lied. “Do you want some coffee?” He added, changing the subject and slipping out of Jaehwan’s grip. The younger scrunched up his nose but let Hakyeon go, for now accepting his game of cat and mouse.

Hakyeon on the other hand slid in next to Hongbin, giving him a small look as if to say _“see how it’s done?,”_ getting busy with the task of making coffee.

Hongbin had an adorable bright blush on his face, but didn’t react otherwise.

In that moment a yell was heard from the hallway.

“ _HYUNGS_!” Sanghyuk called, announcing himself before he slid into the kitchen, wearing his fuzzy socks that allowed him to do so. As expected this kind of entrance backfired and Hyuk slammed into Hongbin, the elder having to hold him and prevent them both from falling over.

“Hyukah! You know rules about the sliding around the house!” Hakyeon said, frowning at the youngest with his hands on his hips.

“Sorry, sorry,” Hyuk said, standing up straight although still holding onto Bin. “I was just— _woah_.”

Hyuk had finally laid his eyes on Hakyeon and his outfit, but the dancer just shook his head and returned to his task.

“You were just what?” Hongbin asked.

“I was gonna ask permission to bring food into the bedroom,” Sanghyuk explained.

“Why?” Hakyeon asked and added, “Do you want coffee? While I’m still here.”

“Not for me,” Hyuk said. “But you can make some for Wonshikie. I was going to bring him food too.”

“Is he okay?” Jaehwan questioned worriedly.

Hyuk waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, he’s just tired. Yesterday’s schedule wrecked him. He says he doesn’t want to leave the bed this entire day, but we’re working on that.”

“Permission granted, in that case,” Hakyeon said.

Hyuk immediately got busy assembling a tray of food for Wonshik, adding the coffee Hakyeon had made.

“Give him a kiss from me,” Jaehwan said.

“And me!” Hakyeon chirped.

“And me,” Hongbin added.

Sanghyuk flashed a bright smile. “That’s a lot of kisses. Will do!” He hummed and disappeared.

“Well, if the two are having breakfast in bed we don’t have to wait anymore,” Jaehwan noted, sitting down at the table.

“I wonder if Taek ate anything before he left this morning,” Hakyeon muttered, bringing Jaehwan his coffee.

“I’ll text him, I’m sure he’s fine,” Bin said reassuringly, taking a seat himself.

As soon as his butt touched the chair, Hakyeon appeared in his lap, settling with a small wiggle of his hips.

Hongbin’s face heated up which made Jaehwan chuckle maliciously. Hakyeon was snickering as well, since he could feel Hongbin’s growing hard-on.

“How am I gonna eat? You’re blocking my path,” Hongbin mumbled.

“I’ll feed you,” Hakyeon hummed.

It was amusing to watch from Jaehwan’s spot. Hongbin’s growing blush as Hakyeon fed him bite after bite, _accidentally_ moving his hips every now and again, was nothing short of adorable.

Putting his phone away, Bin cleared his throat and said, “Taekwoon-hyung says he ate, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Ah, that’s good. Thank you,” Hakyeon said and pressed a small kiss to Hongbin’s cheek.

As adorable as the scene was, Jaehwan was impatient. He’d been eyeing Hakyeon’s booty the entire morning and was just dying to touch him, to _have_ him.

After he secretly snapped a few pictures of his boyfriends being cutie, Jaehwan stood up. “Okay, that’s it,” he said and took Hakyeon by the wrists, pulling him up to his feet. Jaehwan then picked him up, holding him by the thighs.

“I know you put those shorts on just to drive us crazy – and you thought it wouldn’t get you fucked?”

“That’s precisely what I thought,” Hakyeon hummed while Jaehwan carried him to the living room.

Jaehwan dropped him onto the couch, getting a burst of delighted giggles from the elder.

But just as Jaehwan was leaning in to kiss him, he lifted his knee and pressed it to Jaehwan’s chest, pushing him way. He was surprised, to say the least.

“Didn’t I teach you to share?” Hakyeon purred.

Hongbin had followed them to the living room and was sitting on the armrest of the couch, but he wasn’t participating much other than gently playing with Hakyeon’s hair.

Jaehwan looked up at the younger apologetically. “Sorry Binnie... Wanna join?”

Hongbin smiled brightly and slid onto the couch next to Hakyeon. “Well I thought you’d never ask.”

Jaehwan grinned, glad to have been forgiven. “How do you wanna take him?”

Hongbin wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, pulling him onto his lap. The way he was straddling Hongbin, Hakyeon had his back turned to Jaehwan but the younger didn’t really mind because he had a perfect view and perfect access to the Chabooty

Jaehwan immediately used this privilege, feeling him up with lingering touches and fumbling with the zipper of the shorts.

“You know what, I’m a bit tired for anything extreme. We can take turns,” Hongbin replied.

“Hey,” Hakyeon complained, pulling away from where he was kissing Hongbin’s neck. “Don’t I get a say in what is to be done with me and my butt?”

Jaehwan, now slowly leading Hakyeon’s hips to grind against Bin, hummed in response, “Nah. You’re the one wearing the _provocative_ outfit – didn’t you _want_ to be manhandled?”

Hakyeon wanted to complain against this, but Jaehwan was, in fact, correct.

“Wanna go first, hyung?” Hongbin offered, “You seem impatient.”

Jaehwan nodded, eyes wide. “I _am_. I’m gonna get the lube. Wait for me,” he kissed Hakyeon’s cheek and stood, also giving Hongbin a small peck of gratitude.

Chin rested on Hongbin’s chest, Hakyeon looked up at him. “We both know Jaehwanie won’t go easy on me,” he said. “Will you hold me?”

It was absurd how soft Hakyeon made Bin feel in such a situation. He smiled gently, kissing Hakyeon’s forehead.

“Of course, love. Although, I’m pretty sure you’ll take it just fine,” Hongbin said.

“I might cry,” Hakyeon noted.

“What are you two talking about?” Jaehwan chirped, once again settling behind Hakyeon.

“About how I can’t wait for you to stop stalling and fuck me already,” Hakyeon said, contrasting everything he’d said a second ago. But the grin he gave Hongbin indicated that he hadn’t changed his mind about the other approach either.

He just loved to please _all_ his boyfriends.

“Well you’re in for it now,” Jaehwan said, taking Hakyeon by the hip and tugging his booty shorts down to his ankles.

Hakyeon yelped, but a second later giggled, holding onto Hongbin’s shoulders for balance.

“No underwear, huh? You really planned ahead,” Jaehwan accused.

Hongbin took a shaky breath at the sight, hand reaching up to play with Hakyeon’s hair.

Hakyeon only shrugged innocently.

Jaehwan was having none of that. In the next moment Hakyeon yelped and whined, resting his head on Bin’s shoulder as Jaehwan pushed him open. He pushed his hips back against Jaehwan’s hand, lips parted as he panted. Hongbin was gently stroking his hair, being the gentler of the two.

Jaehwan looked at Bin, smiling slyly. “He’s so tight... You’ll love this.”

Hongbin shuffled, getting a bit impatient himself. Hakyeon grinned and slowly rocked his hips against Bin’s growing erection, just out of malice. But once again the self control prevailed and he held Hakyeon in a manner too gentle for the situation. He wasn’t to be fooled.

On the other hand, Jaehwan was either done with or had given up on stretching Hakyeon fully; which was perfectly fine seeing as everyone involved was quite impatient and since Hakyeon didn’t mind a little pain.

With Jaehwan’s first thrust, Hakyeon cried out and clutched the front of Bin’s shirt, closing his eyes tightly.

Hongbin was smiling softly at the sight of his hyung’s blissed out face; and although there were traces of pain in his expression, pleasure dominated.

As predicted, Jaehwan was _not_ easy on Hakyeon. Each thrust caused the elder to rut his hips against Bin, who was littering kisses down Hakyeon’s neck, over his cheeks and of course, on the lips. Each kiss was sloppy and misplaced with how much Hakyeon was shaking; often they were cut off by Hongbin’s tiny gasps, caused by his neediness.

While Hongbin was showering Hakyeon with love through mostly gentle yet needy kisses, Jaehwan did the same in his own way; his adoration spilled in the way he held Hakyeon, grabbed his thighs and ass or the way he traced Hakyeon’s waist and hips with lightest of touches that made the elder’s heart flutter.

That being said, Jaehwan did mostly stick to the grabbing, giving a lot of attention to the booty. Was anything different to be expected, really? After all, he’d been waiting to get his hands on (and his dick in) that ass and he would have his fun, dammit.

Torturous as he was, Jaehwan decided to, while feeling up Hakyeon’s ass, slide in his thumb alongside his dick. With the unexpected additional stretch Hakyeon wanted to yell but couldn’t quite find his voice, so he only gasped. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes from the slowly fading yet intense pain and he started to sniffle softly.

Hakyeon’s hips were twitching, moans growing louder until he was full-on crying. Jaehwan was to blame, he was slowly pumping his thumb in and out of Hakyeon, along with the slow movements of his hips.

But Jaehwan played himself because like this, he teased himself as well and then he just lost it. Pulled his finger out and held Hakyeon down, beginning to thrust his hips mercilessly.

Needless to say, Hakyeon didn’t stop crying.

Bin cooed, cupping the elder’s cheeks to kiss his tears away.

“He’s adorable,” the younger hummed. “Isn’t our hyung gorgeous when he cries?” He added, addressing Jaehwan.

Of course, Jaehwan was much too busy violently pounding into Hakyeon and chasing his own release to respond verbally, instead giving a low “uh-huh.”

Bin smiled; he could see that Jaehwan was about to break, which would in turn break Hakyeon. He held the elder a bit closer, skimming his dark hair and pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks.

Hongbin locked eyes with Jaehwan right as he came, snapping his hips forward and moaning out.

Hakyeon cried out, hiccupping softly and rocking his hips shallowly. This was helping Jaehwan come down from his high, but Hakyeon was clearly still in need of stimulation to come.

Jaehwan leaned over and, lacing his fingers in Hongbin’s hair to yank his face up, kissed him messily, heatedly. He kept it brief though, in order to give Hakyeon a kiss as well.

He was still crying even when Jaehwan pulled out, not only because of the now withdrawing pain, but also because of his built up, not relieved frustration.

And even though Hongbin felt his pain, he made sure to soothe his eldest hyung, who was now squished in a cuddle-sandwich. It was warm and soft, filled with gentle kisses, but this instalment was doomed from the start because it featured two still horny individuals.

And so Hakyeon’s tears didn’t stop coming and he started to bounce impatiently and whine.

“Binnie... Binnie, I’m so empty, please, please, fill me up, please I need you to fuck me, please—”

Bin didn’t need to be told twice. He wiggled out from under Hakyeon, leaving him in Jaehwan’s arms.

“How are we gonna help our hyungie get off?” He asked, kissing Hakyeon’s neck lazily.

“I don’t – fucking know, jack him off if you wanna, just hold him down for me,” Bin responded while getting busy with undressing.

Now Hakyeon might have complained about the two calling all the shots in order to keep his usual position of power, but honestly. He _loved_ this. He loved being manhandled from time to time. More importantly he loved being overstimulated to the point of tears while at the same time being showered with so much love and affection, being _held_ and kissed so gently.

So he found himself in Jaehwan’s arms, in a similar position as with Bin, only a bit less snugly – Jaehwan had one arm around Hakyeon while his other hand was on the elder’s hip ready to _touch_ him in any moment.

Hongbin appeared behind Hakyeon a second later, touch as gentle as ever. He had that habit of being tender even while having sex and it was a nice change from Jaehwan’s desperate, violent thrusts.

Hongbin had a slow yet firm and steady pace that got Hakyeon letting out soft moans, one after another, making him feel all cuddly. A smile was playing at his lips, his eyes were closed and he was nuzzling into Jaehwan.

Fucking Hakyeon right after Jaehwan as it were was quite the experience. Jaehwan had done a good job at stretching him out, but even still Hakyeon felt perfectly tight. Even better, Jaehwan’s cum was still leaking out of his hole, dripping down his inner thighs which was not only a gorgeous sight but an amazing feeling. Bin knew when he first pushed in that he would not last long.

That being said this part was much slower. Jaehwan showed that he too had gentleness in him – not that Hakyeon didn’t know this – giving the elder feathery kisses while stroking him slowly.                                                                                                 

Unlike Jaehwan, Hongbin wasn't very grabby; his touches were soft caresses, rubbing Hakyeon’s inner thighs and ass – his gorgeous flushed ass, the skin warm from how much Jaehwan had grabbed it. Hongbin slowly dragged his hand up Hakyeon’s belly, the touch so light it made Hakyeon shiver repeatedly, over his crop top that left little to the imagination, Hongbin cupped his jaw and lead his lips to Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan happily kissed back, easily slipping his tongue past Hakyeon’s parted lips. The kiss was however continuously broken by Hakyeon’s strained moans, the elder starting to desperately buck into Jaehwan’s hand thereby disrupting Hongbin’s impeccable pace.

Bin held Hakyeon down firmly with Jaehwan’s help. He repositioned himself and moved his hips again, gracing Hakyeon with deeper, sharper thrusts; and Hakyeon easily unravelled, crying out and shutting his eyes.

“ _There, there_ —”

Jaehwan, who had unfortunately had to give up on kissing Hakyeon what with how much he was whimpering now, kept his gaze on Hongbin, wanting to capture the exact moment the younger would crack. Because Jaehwan had Hakyeon’s orgasm in control, he wanted to time it perfectly.

“C’mon baby,” Jaehwan whispered, although unclear whether he was addressing Hakyeon or Hongbin.

Whoever it was, it was Bin who broke first. It was too much, Hakyeon was perfect, he _felt so perfect_ , Bin was absolutely overwhelmed. He squeezed Hakyeon’s thigh, holding on that way as he came, pressing sloppy kisses down the elder’s neck.

And Jaehwan did his part then, digging his thumb into Hakyeon’s slit, causing him to cry out with tears rolling down his cheeks. Jaehwan jacked him off until he came, hips twitching and his entire body shuddering spasmodically.

“ _I love you, I love you, I love you so much_ ,” Hongbin was muttering, brushing his lips over every inch of exposed skin.

“Pull out, Binnie,” Jaehwan said with gentle malice in his voice. “I’ve got something else for hyung.”

Hakyeon perked up, looking at Jaehwan with curious, doe eyes. He whimpered a little at the alien feeling of emptiness when Bin pulled out, but it turned out that issue was exactly what Jaehwan had had in mind.

Hakyeon gasped as Jaehwan pushed the plug inside, it slid in and settled smoothly with a whimper of pain mixed with pleasure from Hakyeon.

Jaehwan chuckled and gently petted the elder’s bum.

“Cute,” Hongbin said fondly.

As much as all three of them wanted to stay on the couch cuddling, they also felt sticky and were longing for a shower. Hakyeon had to be carried – well, not _had_ _to_ but he sure did enjoy it.

But one thing was for sure: he was jumping right back into those booty shorts afterwards. After this, he couldn’t help but wonder what the power of his ass would get him from the others.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon's time with Hyuk, cheering Wonshik up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiinally updating this.

Hyuk really only saw one way to help the situation. Wonshik was truly being impossible – although he was grateful for the breakfast and coffee – but he was still refusing to get up or do anything, insisting that he would sleep all day. Which Hyuk didn’t mind, nor was it a bad idea. What bothered him was Wonshik’s bad mood and Sanghyuk was determined to help lighten it.

Unfortunately, his strategies so far had failed. He was most disappointed in his maknae’s charm, which too had failed him.

Now, he needed to seek help from his eldest hyung, who had done a good job at intriguing and bringing everyone together that morning.

Sanghyuk made his way through the house in search of Hakyeon. He found the elder stretching in the living room – him, Wonshik and Hyuk were the ones with no schedules that day, so he had time to spare.

Hyuk was speechless for a second, gaze lingering on Hakyeon’s butt as he bent over. His legs weren’t half bad either; Hyuk watched his muscles tense and relax, and his heart sped up.

Hyuk cleared his throat. “Hyung!” He hummed.

Hakyeon slowly let himself out of his pose, straightening up to look at Sanghyuk.

“Oh, hey there. How’s Wonshik doing?”

“He’s… Well, that’s why I’m here.” Sanghyuk let out a sigh and made his way over, snaking his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and leaning against him. “I’ve tried everything. I think I’ll need your help cheering him up.”

Hakyeon regarded him cautiously, clicking his tongue. “You know he doesn’t like it when I’m affectionate with him. But I suppose you have no one else to come to…” He trailed off, his tone giving away the fact that he wasn’t truly offended.

The three of them were currently alone, since Jaehwan and Hongbin had had to head out for their respective schedules.

Sanghyuk played along, placing a few kisses down Hakyeon’s jaw as if to plead with him. “Come on… You know that he only pretends to be annoyed so you give him more attention. And I would have gone to you either way – you really look especially enchanting today.”

Hakyeon pursed his lips, nodding in approval. “ _Enchanting_ , I like that. Fine, I’ll help you,” he hummed, taking Hyuk’s hand. Together they went to the bedroom where Wonshik was currently vegetating.

 

Even though he’d skipped breakfast, Wonshik had made the effort to get up to wash up and change – only to jump back into his unmade bed.

The room wasn’t illuminated as the curtains were drawn, but the windows were open.

Wonshik was lying atop the messy blankets and sheets, draped over bunched up pillows in an elegant pose. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, just a pair of pajama pants.

He looked like a marble statue of some sleeping goddess; truly precious and graceful. Sanghyuk and Hakyeon nearly didn’t want to disturb his peace.

Nearly.

But since they knew that Wonshik wasn’t sleeping, their feeling of guilt was lesser – or non-existent.

Hakyeon climbed on the bed and inserted his slightly smaller frame right next to Wonshik, fitting perfectly, like a puzzle.

Sanghyuk settled next to Hakyeon, trapping the eldest in a sandwich-type position.

Neither of them spoke just yet. Hakyeon hooked his leg to Wonshik’s, attempting to stir him only with kisses and touches.

And to an extent, it worked.

Wonshik opened one eye to check who was next to him this time. He closed his eyes again and let out a low hum to indicate that he was enjoying this treatment, but he gave no sign of intention of communicating with either of his boyfriends.

“Hyungie,” Sanghyuk said softly, running his fingertips along Hakyeon’s delicate waistline. “Won’t you look at what Hakyeon-hyung has for you?”

Without opening his eyes again, Wonshik muttered, “I already ate.”

Hakyeon’s lips parted in an offended expression. He left all gentleness behind; took Wonshik by the shoulder and flipped him onto his back with a forceful push, one that finally made his eyes snap open in surprise.

‘”Wha—?”

Hakyeon straddled Wonshik’s hips, trapping him with a hand on the headboard.

“You wouldn’t eat me?” Hakyeon purred, tilting his head. “Even though you already ate?”

Sanghyuk chuckled at Wonshik’s rapidly reddening face. Avoiding Hakyeon’s gaze, the younger finally looked down and laid his eyes first on the crop top his hyung was wearing, then his waist and his soft tummy, then the booty shorts and his bare thighs on either side of Wonshik.

“I—uh—” he stuttered. Having changed his mind, Wonshik tried to reach for Hakyeon, but the eldest swiftly moved away and crawled back to Hyuk, in the process giving Wonshik a perfect view of his ass.

Now… Sanghyuk did feel bad for Wonshik, but he wasn’t crazy enough to miss the opportunity to embrace his handsome hyung.

Sanghyuk’s hands immediately went to hold under Hakyeon’s bum and the elder immediately got busy heatedly making out with him.

The sight made Wonshik feel even worse for having rejected Hakyeon prematurely.

“Hyungie, hyungie, hyungie,” Wonshik whined, crawling over to the two.

They weren’t even paying attention to him. He had to watch as Sanghyuk felt Hakyeon up all over – the shorts were so tiny that Hyuk could slide his hands in at the top with his fingers sticking out at the bottom.

It was painful to watch Hakyeon rutting his hips against Hyuk’s, breaking the kiss every now and again with those tiny moans that Wonshik loved so much. He wanted to make Hakyeon moan with Sanghyuk’s help, but in that kiss there was no room for him.

The kiss, laced with playful bites, with Hakyeon’s eager sucking on Hyuk’s bottom lip, with Hyuk pulling on the elder’s hair just to make him moan louder.

It was nearly breaking Wonshik. He was _in pain_.

“Hyungie please—I’m sorry—Hyukah! Help me!”

Hyuk pulled away unwillingly, giving Wonshik an apologetic look. “Sorry… But hyung is really needy and you rejected him, so…”

“I didn’t—I didn’t know—” Wonshik tried.

“Stop distracting Hyukkie, he’s busy,” Hakyeon cut in, throwing a dismissive glance at Wonshik. He proceeded to kiss down Sanghyuk’s neck which easily made the younger part his lips and close his eyes in an expression of pure bliss.

 _Of course_ they were both exaggerating, wanting to frustrate Wonshik before they’d inevitably let him in.

“Hyukah~ please, tell him—” Wonshik tried again, wiggling closer to the two.

“I can’t tell hyung anything, he’s the boss,” Hyuk hummed, tilting his head to give Hakyeon more room for kisses.

“But you can! He listens to you!” Wonshik whined.

Hyuk shrugged, letting himself enjoy Hakyeon’s undivided attention, to have the elder all for himself. Then, since he wasn’t that merciless, he started gently nudging Hakyeon away.

“Hyungie… Wonshik’s really desperate, maybe we can forgive him~” Hyuk hummed.

“If he apologizes,” Hakyeon said after a moment of thinking.

Wonshik scooted over and snaked his arms around Hakyeon’s waist. He was only holding on loosely, still not having been given the pass to fully join.

“I’m sorry hyung,” the younger said. “I’m sorry I was a jerk, I’ll do better, I promise—”

“Even when I hug you outside of the bedroom? When I’m randomly affectionate?” Hakyeon asked, glancing over his shoulder at the younger.

“I—Yeah. I won’t be a jerk to you anymore. I’ll accept your affection,” Wonshik said reluctantly.

Hakyeon’s lips curled into a smile. “Don’t forget what you said when you were desperate~”

That was when Hakyeon leaned back into Wonshik, letting the younger touch him and kiss him without being ejected.

Wonshik felt so relieved, finally getting to feel Hakyeon’s warm skin under his lips, finally getting to grab him and hold him.

Hakyeon was caught between two fronts of adoration and he could truly ask for nothing more.

Which, of course, meant that he was content, not that the situation couldn’t get any better.

He was being held securely in Wonshik’s arms from behind; the younger was working on many hickeys down Hakyeon’s neck and shoulders, although he knew that were Wonshik at the front instead of Sanghyuk, Hakyeon would be getting attention in the form of kisses all over his jaw, throat, collarbones, chest – all of which Wonshik adored.

Jaehwan and Hongbin had failed to mark him earlier – having been preoccupied with their own way of adoring Hakyeon – so he was glad to have accepted Wonshik in their little affair.

Because Hyuk wasn’t that possessive, or at all. They all had a different way of making love; Jaehwan pleases himself through the other person, while giving a lot of praise in various ways, Hongbin showed adoration for the other person while pleasing them both, Wonshik made love as to claim the other person, Hyuk pleased the other person almost unconditionally, Taekwoon made the other person please him and Hakyeon did a similar thing, but mostly he made love to connect and have fun.

They all had their charms and they worked well together.

And at the moment Hakyeon was enjoying the difference between Wonshik’s and Hyuk’s ways of making love; with Hyuk’s gentle kisses trailing down Hakyeon’s chest and stomach, reaching the rim of the small booty shorts.

Hyuk glanced up as to ask permission and he got an answer in the form of Hakyeon’s desperate rutting. Sanghyuk grinned and tugged down the shorts, delighted to see that his hyung was still not wearing any underwear underneath. Hakyeon’s breath hitched when Hyuk’s lips made contact.

Due to the shorts having gone off, Wonshik was now free not only to hold Hakyeon’s ass – which was something, Hakyeon had to admit, that felt really nice – but also to slip his fingers inside, slowly pushing him open. And it was sweetly easy to do so because of the plug that Wonshik was delighted to find before, of course, he’d removed it.

The touch was light, borderline lazy, only enough for Hakyeon to get more excited about what Sanghyuk was doing with his mouth, because Wonshik had some other plans for Hakyeon’s ass, which was, at that point, expected.

“You know,” Hakyeon said in a strained tone, doing his best not to moan out in the middle of a sentence. “We were gonna – we came here to – to cheer you up, to – take care of you, but – looks like I’m the center of attention again—” he cracked there, punctuating the sentence with an uncontained moan and a tiny thrust of his hips.

It caused Hyuk to gag and he whined. He shot a look up at Hakyeon, who just shrugged innocently. Wonshik stroked Hyuk’s hair with his free hand, then moved it to Hakyeon’s hip to hold him down and let the youngest continue his wondrous work.

“I think you don’t mind being the centre of attention,” Wonshik hummed, watching as Hyuk teased Hakyeon as a punishment, only giving him light suckles and pressing his tongue down on the slit.

Wonshik shuffled a little, grinding his hips shallowly because his own hand was in the way of grinding on Hakyeon’s ass.

“I definitely don’t mind—” a tiny moan, “—but I’ll let you – I’ll let you fuck me cause – we’re still here to – to cheer you up.”

Wonshik smiled at that, pressing a few gentle kisses up Hakyeon’s neck. “Thank you hyung,” he whispered.

“Aish, the things I do for you,” Hakyeon pretended to complain.

Wonshik thought he’d show his gratefulness – he could feel Hakyeon twitching, it was getting more difficult to hold him down with just one hand. The elder was getting more vocal as it tended to be in those situations, he didn’t know which way to buck his hips, his entire body was shaking and it was such a sweet sensation for both Wonshik and Sanghyuk who were holding him down and were the cause of the trembling.

So, in gratitude, Wonshik pushed in deeper, began moving his hand, just to help Hakyeon over the edge.

And it worked _splendidly_. Nearly as soon as Wonshik moved his hand, Hakyeon cried out and, shuddering violently, came down Sanghyuk’s throat.

Hyuk swallowed happily, as he always did. He licked Hakyeon clean as the elder relaxed in Wonshik’s arms.

Wonshik watched Sanghyuk slide off with a ‘pop’ and lick his lips, smiling softly. He crawled up to be included in the cuddles, although they couldn’t last – Wonshik wouldn’t let them. He couldn’t cuddle when he had Hakyeon pressed up against him, when he was so hard it hurt. And even though he was the cuddlier one, Sanghyuk was equally as horny, he just knew how to hide it well.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” Wonshik muttered, kissing behind Hakyeon’s car. “You promised to let me fuck you.”

“Impatient,” Hakyeon accused, pulling Hyuk close to hold him.

Sanghyuk was all smiles, nuzzling his hyung, but at the same time he was very subtly rutting his hips in small and gentle attempts to get off.

“It’s not just me,” Wonshik complained. “Hyuk’s just too shy to ask.”

Sanghyuk blushed and tucked his head under Hakyeon’s chin. The elder giggled, stroking his hair.

“Is he right, Hyukah? Want me to let you fuck my mouth?”

Hyuk felt electricity run up his spine at the mere thought. He gave a small nod.

“See?” Wonshik cooed.

Hakyeon sighed. “Fine, then~ I did promise, didn’t I,” he hummed.

Hyuk wiggled off of him and sat on his knees with his thighs spread. He was bouncing impatiently, thereby proving Wonshik’s point.

Hakyeon sat up and stretched, then got onto his hands and knees, sticking his ass out for Wonshik, while lowering his head into Hyuk’s lap.

The youngest laced his fingers in Hakyeon’s hair to lead him slowly onto his cock.

“Hyung… Don’t go too hard on him or I won’t be able to fuck him properly,” Hyuk said softly, looking at Wonshik near pleadingly.

Wonshik just shrugged. “Can’t promise anything…” He said, tugging his pajama pants down and lining himself up behind Hakyeon.

Hyuk only clicked his tongue disapprovingly before he let himself forget that issue and focused only on Hakyeon’s lips around his dick, the warmth of his mouth and the tightness of his throat.

Hakyeon wouldn’t have complained even if he’d had the means to; at that point he wasn’t able to hide how much he loved the way he was being treated, fussed over and adored. He decided to give himself up completely. He decided to let Wonshik and Sanghyuk do all the work, to use him as they pleased.

Not that he could do anything if he wanted to; Wonshik and Sanghyuk both were holding him down so firmly he couldn’t move an inch. Hyuk was holding him down by the hair, thrusting up into his mouth with a little gentleness that Hakyeon appreciated.

Because opposite of him was Wonshik, not giving him any type of break, holding him by the hips so tightly that Hakyeon would surely bruise; Wonshik’s pace was ruthless, each time pulling out nearly entirely before slamming back in. This impact made Hakyeon jolt each time, messing up Hyuk’s rhythm.

The younger wasn’t quite complaining though because Wonshik’s fucking was causing Hakyeon to let out strained moans and noises from the depths of his throat, which caused sweet little vibrations all around Hyuk’s length.

Hakyeon would have been screaming if his mouth wasn’t full.

He could feel the heat building up in his gut again; he just knew that he’d come again what with how nicely he was being filled on both ends. It would have been even easier if he could touch himself, but Wonshik was cruelly holding his hands behind his back.

Not that he ever would, but Hakyeon couldn’t even beg for release because of Hyuk’s dick in his mouth.

With him being as “silent” as he had to be, Hakyeon was left to listen to Hyuk’s soft little moans and Wonshik’s much louder and deeper ones.

It was evident, in the heat that was created, that none of them would last long – save for Hakyeon who was left untouched as the only one who’d gotten release beforehead.

Hakyeon was truly trying, doing his best to use everything around him to his advantage – all the sweet noises his boyfriends spilled that went straight to his dick; Wonshik’s violent thrusts that didn’t fail to hit his prostate; the tip of Hyuk’s cock at the back of his throat – but to no avail because he couldn’t even rut his hips against anything, the space between his thighs staying impossibly empty.

Hyuk was the most sensitive of them at the moment and he gave out first.

His voice was soft, but his moans weren’t restrained; he let himself whine as much as he needed as he came down from his high.

At the moment of his climax Hyuk had pulled Hakyeon down roughly, gripping his hair. The elder was gagging, doing his best to swallow all Hyuk’s come, not to waste any.

Wonshik cracked mere seconds after, brought over the edge by Hyuk’s velvety, echoing moans and Hakyeon’s cute gagging, his shudders of effort that Wonshik could perfectly feel under his fingertips.

Wonshik was balls deep when he came and Hakyeon shot up, pulling away from Hyuk to scream out, giving a few tiny sobs as he shook.

Hyuk pet his hair. “Awww… It’s okay hyungie,” he whispered, pulling Hakyeon into a hug.

The eldest was still extremely restless, grinding slowly against Hyuk’s side. Wonshik disrupted his rhythm when he took him by the hips again to hold him down as he pushed the plug back in its place.

Hakyeon breathed out with a small hum of his vocal chords.

When that was done, Wonshik gave Hakyeon’s butt a light smack and he joined in on the cuddles.

But Hakyeon wasn’t going to accept the cuddling just yet.

His hands were finally free, he was snuggly plugged and he had Hyuk cuddled up to him while Wonshik didn’t miss an opportunity to kiss as much of Hakyeon’s exposed skin as possible, and to leave more love marks.

Hakyeon let himself slip into the sensation, finally able to jerk himself off. It didn’t take him much, he needed just a little bit before he was sweetly moaning out, his long awaited orgasm making his entire body shake.

Hyuk immediately leaned in to kiss him, swallowing all of Hakyeon’s noises, drinking up his pleasure.

“That was cute,” Wonshik muttered, lips moving against Hakyeon’s neck. Wonshik was just like that, he always found desperation cute and he was notorious for making his boyfriends suffer for the heck of it.

Hakyeon pulled away from his and Hyuk’s kiss, instead nuzzling into Wonshik.

“So? Are you feeling any better?” He asked.

Wonshik shrugged. “I guess… A little, yeah.”

Hakyeon huffed, rolling his eyes at how Wonshik didn’t want to admit that his mood has much improved, which was evident.

Hyuk, on the other hand, shyly perked up. “Would it help more if you fucked me like that…?”

Wonshik’s lips, curled into a smile. “Yeah…. That might do.”

As Wonshik leaned over to kiss the youngest, Hakyeon watched them, offended.

“Oh? Really? Your Chabooty privileges are suspended from now on, sir!” He exclaimed.

Wonshik pulled away quickly, pouting at Hakyeon. “Wait, no! Please your booty is the best—Fine, I admit it, I’m feeling _much_ better now… But I also wanna fuck Hyuk.”

Hakyeon pretended to think about it. He then gave a nod. “Approved!”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon coming home, and then some family time.

Having left Wonshik and Hyuk to cuddle, Hakyeon had spent the few following hours resting, doing some work on the computer, anything that didn’t require him to walk around. He’d wanted to take a walk or continue his small workout but he was at that point too wrecked.

His hips felt tingly, missing Wonshik’s touch there, where bruises were now forming.

 

While he was still recovering, somewhere after lunch time, Taekwoon returned home.

And was Hakyeon happy to see him.

He was once again feeling a little lonely since Wonshik and Hyuk had gone off to do the fucking Wonshik had promised. They had started their teasing at lunch, literally right in front of Hakyeon’s salad, and he had shooed them off. He’d said that he was too tired to join them and that he wanted to let them have their fun since he’d already gotten so much.

But he’d also known that Taekwoon would be coming home and Hakyeon may or may not have wanted some attention from him too.

Walking through the door with a weak “I’m home” it was evident that Taekwoon was exhausted.

Hakyeon got up to greet him, easily slipping his arms around the younger’s neck.

“Hey, love. Everything okay?” Hakyeon said softly, pressing a kiss to Taekwoon’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, everything was fine, just tiring…” He wrapped his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, squeezing him lightly.

Taekwoon had noticed the outfit, but perhaps he had been too tired to comment. Now that he had Hakyeon in his arms, feeling his exposed waist, Taekwoon was a bit more interested.

“What are you wearing hyungie?” He asked, gently tracing Hakyeon’s hipbones over the rim of the shorts.

“You like it?” The elder hummed.

“Of course,” Taekwoon said fondly.

“Are you hungry?” Hakyeon then asked, taking Taekwoon’s hands in his own.

“A little,” he admitted.

Hakyeon was already leading him to the kitchen, sitting Taekwoon down at the table. “We made lunch so you can eat that.”

While Hakyeon served the food, a silence fell over the room. In that silence, certain noises from one of the bedrooms finally reached Taekwoon.

“Who else is home?” He asked, not wanting to directly ask _who’s fucking_.

“Wonshik and Hyuk,” Hakyeon answered, placing the food in front of Taekwoon. He knew exactly why Taekwoon was asking. As for Hakyeon, he’d had tuned them out a while ago.

He pulled a chair close to Taekwoon’s to be able to lean against him. “You’re not too tired, are you?” Hakyeon asked, nuzzling against the younger, but still having to keep a distance to let him eat.

Taekwoon flicked his gaze to the elder, he seemed cautious. “Not too much, no... I thought I’d just relax for the rest of the day.”

Hakyeon nodded, as to agree with Taekwoon. “I’m quite tired too… Jaehwan, Bin, Wonshikie and Hyuk really drained me—”

Taekwoon nearly dropped his chopsticks.

“—so the two of us can take it slow.”

Taekwoon just started, then slowly nodded. “Yeah… Yeah, that’d be good.”

From that point on Taekwoon seemed to do his best to finish his food quickly. Hakyeon found it very amusing.

Once he was done, Hakyeon stood to put the dishes away, purposely bending over to do so.

Taekwoon didn’t hesitate to stand up, walking over to stand behind Hakyeon before he had the chance to straighten up; but when he did, he smoothly ended up in Taekwoon’s embrace.

Hakyeon smiled, leaning back against him. “Let’s go, c’mon.”

“We’re not joining Wonshik and Hyuk?” Taekwoon asked, pressing kisses down Hakyeon’s cheek and neck.

“Nah, they’re… We wouldn’t be relaxing with them, Hyuk asked to be fucked, I think he’s testing Wonshik’s limits.”

“I see,” Taekwoon said, finally detaching himself from Hakyeon before making their way to their room.

They could hear the two younger ones through the wall. Not that it was bothering them, Taekwoon and Hakyeon both found Hyuk’s crying very endearing.

They were fine just listening, with Hakyeon nestled comfily in Taekwoon’s arms.

Taekwoon had both his hands in Hakyeon’s shorts, giving his ass gentle caresses and soft squeezes. Seeing as his hands were full, Hakyeon had the freedom to lead their kiss, to choose when to pull away, where else to kiss, when to make hickeys.

He was currently busy kissing and biting Taekwoon’s collarbones, gracing his pale skin with quite a few bruises.

“What did they do to you?” He spoke up, playing around with Hakyeon’s plug. He was pressing down onto it rhythmically – each time he did, Hakyeon jolted, which Taekwoon found very cute.

“Oh, they just fucked me,” Hakyeon said, not pulling away too much because he wanted to keep kissing the younger.

“Tell me,” Taekwoon insisted.

When Hakyeon didn’t respond, instead just making him another hickey, Taekwoon pressed onto the plug so hard that Hakyeon yelped.

He pulled back, shifting in Taekwoon’s lap, and sighed. “Jaehwanah and Binnie took turns fucking me and then later Wonshik fucked my ass while Hyuk fucked my mouth.” Hakyeon shrugged.

Taekwoon was pouting sadly, clearly regretting not having been there.

“Aww, baby, don’t feel bad, I’m all yours now,” Hakyeon cooed, cupping Taekwoon’s cheeks.

“But your butt…”

“Babe. You are holding my ass while I’m sitting in your lap. What more do you want?” Hakyeon asked, his tone jokingly accusing.

“I wanna fuck you too! But I’m tired…” Taekwoon complained.

Hakyeon sighed dramatically. “Do you want me to ride you? So you won’t have to do much work, except maybe jerk me off after.”

Taekwoon’s pout didn’t disappear, but his gaze softened. “But you also said you were tired… And I bet your ass hurts too.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m used to it by now,” Hakyeon said. “I’ll do it so you’ll stop whinging.”

“Are you sure?”

Hakyeon nodded and pecked Taekwoon’s lips. “I’m sure. If it’s too much I’ll stop and suck you off, okay?”

Taekwoon drew Hakyeon closer and squeezed him gently. “If you say so, love.”

The elder smiled, enjoying the hug before he wriggled out of Taekwoon’s grasp and off of his lap to slide the shorts off. He made sure to turn around and give Taekwoon the full view as he did so.

The younger didn’t even hesitate; he reached out and took Hakyeon by the hips to pull him in, then pressed a few kisses to the small of Hakyeon’s back while slowly taking out the plug.

He turned around in a wiggling manner, letting Taekwoon now kiss down his tummy, while he got busy unzipping the younger’s jeans.

As soon as Taekwoon too was undressed, Hakyeon straddled his hips. He held onto Taekwoon’s shoulders, while the younger in turn held him by the hips to help keep balance as he slowly, slowly slid onto Taekwoon’s dick.

Hakyeon held his breath until he was fully down and he let it out in the form of a little moan.

He grasped the front of Taekwoon’s shirt, moving his hips a tiny bit to test it out. He flinched a little and Taekwoon reacted by gently patting his thigh.

“Baby, you don’t have to—”

Hakyeon cut him off with a kiss, the rest of Taekwoon’s sentence getting lost somewhere between their lips.

Hakyeon only pulled away to get out a breathy, “I’m _fine_ ,” before kissing him again.

Then he started to roll his hips for real, although still slowly, shuddering with every movement.

Taekwoon held him securely, his hand rested on Hakyeon’s shoulder blade under the crop top he was wearing.

The kiss was beginning to get cut off by Hakyeon’s many moans and near pained whines. They were so close that Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon’s thighs tensing, his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths. He found that type of proximity very soothing.

Taekwoon himself was quieter about it, his breathing quickened and strained; but he hardly let out a sound. His lips barely ever left Hakyeon’s skin, kissing over the hickeys that had been made earlier, and adding a few of his own.

Maybe it was Taekwoon’s affection that helped Hakyeon get over the pain and instead let himself be only overwhelmed by pleasure. Or maybe he was just chasing yet another high and therefore tirelessly bouncing, nearly crying out of frustration because he couldn’t get off properly.

Taekwoon tried to soothe him, holding his hips to steady him.

“It’s okay hyungie,” he whispered, caressing the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh. It was a ghost of a touch before Taekwoon started to jack him off slowly, accompanying the movements with sweet kisses all over Hakyeon’s neck and shoulders, collarbones and cheeks.

Hakyeon found it easier now, finding a rhythm in bucking his hips into Taekwoon’s hand. He finally let out a breath, resting his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, thereby cutting off the kisses, but he didn’t mind. He was so exhausted, he needed to be held. Just held.

That way Hakyeon continued his eager grinding but he was much steadier, easer for Taekwoon to savour the pleasure, lose himself to the sensation. He held Hakyeon closer, wanting to feel him against himself completely, wanting to drink up the heat of his body.

Hakyeon ended up breaking first – his weak little moan sounded nearly relieved. He shifted, took Taekwoon’s wrist and brought his hand to his lips, then swiftly licked it clean.

Taekwoon smiled and pressed a kiss to Hakyeon’s lips, to have a taste too.

Hakyeon didn’t break the kiss, but he did shift again to make himself more stable, determined to properly ride Taekwoon to his orgasm.

That was the only time Taekwoon let out a louder sound, shuddering continuously as he came. Hakyeon whimpered with him, smiling at the familiar feeling of being filled up, the warmth spreading through his body.

He wanted to stay filled up like that, he didn’t want Taekwoon to pull out, but he knew he had to. After all, they still had the plug.

Hakyeon was careful getting up, but once he did he just tumbled onto the bed, pressing his face into the pillow.

Taekwoon chuckled, brushing a strand of hair out of the elder’s face. “Want me to put the plug back—?”

“ _Please_ ,” Hakyeon moaned and rolled onto his stomach to make it easier to be done.

Taekwoon shook his head, smiling. “If you say so, baby,” he hummed, holding Hakyeon by the thigh while plugging him up.

He then flopped down next to Hakyeon, completely engulfing him in a gentle embrace.

 

They weren’t left alone for too long. The noises from the other room had ceased somewhere through Hakyeon riding Taekwoon, meaning that Wonshik and Hyuk had been done for quite some time now.

The sound of the door opening and closing reached them and Wonshik strolled into the room where the two were, shirtless, with his hair tousled. He was stretching and Hakyeon shamelessly glued his gaze to the way his muscles tensed, making his tattoos dance on his skin.

“Taekwoon-hyung is home,” Wonshik hummed and walked over to give the elder a kiss.

Hakyeon snuggled up to Taekwoon to make more room for Wonshik, but then something crossed his mind. “Where’s Hyuk?”

“Oh, back in our room, he’s tired,” Wonshik replied, mindlessly caressing Taekwoon’s cheek.

“So you just left him?” Hakyeon asked, frowning at Wonshik.

“He said he didn’t want to move!” The younger said defensively.

“Well, bring him over for cuddles!” Hakyeon said.

Wonshik sighed, throwing his head back. “ _Fiiine_..”

He went away and was back pretty quickly with a sleepy Hyuk in his arms. Wonshik lowered him onto the bed beside the two. “Here, you ordered a maknae.”

Hyuk crawled on top of both Hakyeon and Taekwoon, draping himself over them with his head rested on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

Wonshik chuckled and joined in next to Taekwoon, to take over some of Hyuk’s weight.

“You didn’t go too hard on him, did you?” Hakyeon asked, brushing his fingers through Hyuk’s hair.

Wonshik rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging a bit. “He asked me not to hold back...”

Taekwoon wrapped an arm around Hyuk’s waist protectively. “But he’s our _baby_! You still need to be careful!”

Hyuk shifted a bit, looking to Taekwoon and Hakyeon with doe eyes. “I’m okay! I could take it, I wouldn’t have asked if I couldn’t.”

“You sure?” Hakyeon asked. The way he was stroking Hyuk’s hair nearly made the younger purr. He leaned into the touch with a small smile, but as innocent as he looked, he was no less savage.

“I’d be more worried about you, hyungie. We all fucked you today,” he hummed.

Hakyeon’s caresses stopped and he pouted. “You rude little fuck. I’m never wearing booty shorts for you ever again if you’re going to be that ungrateful!”

Wonshik and Taekwoon immediately stirred, panic reflecting in their eyes.

“No, hyung, please don’t stop wearing booty shorts!” Taekwoon begged.

Wonshik smacked Hyuk’s ass. “Apologize now! If hyung stops wearing booty shorts because of you I swear to god—”

Hyuk whined. “I’m sorry!” He apologized hastily. “Your butt is glorious and we’re all grateful for today!”

Hakyeon closed his eyes and tapped his lips. Hyuk leaned in, giving him a slow, open mouthed kiss.

Hakyeon may have lost himself to it a bit too much, forgetting that he was even supposed to be sulking.

He pulled away to mutter, “You’re forgiven,” and he went right back to making out with Hyuk.

 

It was after Jaehwan and Hongbin returned home that they all gathered in the living room for a movie night.

And by movie night they mean lying around, cuddling and kissing, not actually watching the movie.

So that’s what they did.

Hongbin demanded Hakyeon be wrapped up in a blanket because he was refusing to change into something warmer. Hakyeon wanted to show off his butt some more and wanted to show off all the marks he’d gotten throughout the day. But Hongbin insisted on keeping him warm so they opted to Hakyeon being pressed snugly between Bin and Hyuk.

And of course they didn’t resist touching Hakyeon, all gentle and careful while caressing his thighs, grabbing his ass, kissing his neck and cheeks.

On the other end of the couch, the poor couch that was barely supporting all six boyfriends, Taekwoon, Jaehwan and Wonshik were tangled in a more playful hug, because they weren’t as exhausted as Hyuk and Hakyeon were. They were probably gonna fuck later too while Bin, Hyuk and Hakyeon slept – or tried to.

But either way, Hakyeon was perfectly happy. This was exactly what he’d been trying to accomplish, all of them together again after so long.

With six of them living and working together none of them individually was ever truly alone, but often work and schedules prevented them from coming together, all six of them.

And Hakyeon was happy, and pretty proud of himself, for managing to change it up. It was truly fascinating what a pair of shorts could accomplish.

Or maybe it was just his ass that was magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And while this is the end of this story, I'm happy to announce that it isn't the end of ot6 VIXX. Look forward to Taekwoon x everyone uwu


End file.
